Harley's Case Files
by Lustful-Sin
Summary: Harley Quinn goes to interview the Joker for the first time.


Through careful speculation today's interview with Joker was hopefully going to be the start of some personal progression. Gotham's greatest criminal was my patient and I was waiting for nearly a year and some months to get my hands on this one. I've been convincing myself that I can more or less change him. I'm expecting bigger and better things to hopefully change someone's mind about whether Joker is criminally insane, or whether he is just plain original.

Before he came into my office, I set the camera up for our first interview. Properly adjusting it, I started to prepare my camera for footage. I planned on taking this case seriously, enough so, that I would record all of the sessions and carefully analyze each and every one so very thoroughly to the point of complete understanding. No one was going to tell me that he wasn't somewhat normal or least going to me that a heart didn't linger within his chest. It was the only thing going to keep me on the case; my own curiosity.

_Case File #1_

_Preparation for the analysis of patient 4479._

_Dr. Harleen Quinzel on the date of October 30th, preparing for my first interview of the patient, speculate upon whether or not the in-patient suffers from psychological disorders or if he is in need of some severe counseling. With the constant attention and therapeutic continuance of these visits, I'm expecting results within many weeks of constant attention and analyzing. Within a couple moments, I will be introduced formally to my new patient._

Turning off the camera, I sat back into my chair waiting for the patient 4479, or the Joker as they all called him, to come into my office. Despite everyone's constant judgment, I was more than excited to begin the session. Within a couple minutes, Joker came strolling in wearing an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 4479 in the upper left hand corner of the suit. Two guards helped him into my office, assisting him to his seat. Sitting down, his eyes burned through me. Though I'm slightly afraid my curiosity seems to control more than the fear. Opening my notebook I lean back in my chair, keeping my distance.

"Good morning."  
"I prefer the term just morning, without the good. Who can really determine what makes the morning good? Is it the fact that just possibly you say that to break the award silence? I don't know, but I think it's really rude to assume someone is having a good morning."

"Well, I just wanted to formally greet you…"

"Don't. Save your good mornings and your how are you questions, because you don't really care. You just say it. So, do us both a favor; don't question me with unnecessary niceties. "

Checking my notes, I looked through my notebook and I looked back up at Joker. His face was slightly scarred and his mouth looked like it was turned up into a smile, but I knew it wasn't even because he was really smiling. It was because something happened to him, but no one knows why or how, we're not even sure he knows how he got them.

"Do you think it would be alright with you if we record these sessions? I just want to make sure you understand that I'm trying to help you."

"Of course."

Turning on the camera, I looked at the guards who were standing by the door. Their arms crossed and their eyes slightly furrowed. My eyes watched him and

_Case File #1_

_October 30th_

_Patient: The Joker_

_"Harleen Quinzel interviewing new patient 4479. Time 9:13 A.M. October 30th. Patient 4479 please state your name for the record."_

_"4479, Why that number?"_

_"Please patient 4479 state your name."_

_"No, no I don't wish to state my name. We're on a pet name basis."_

_"No 4479, I have to keep this professional for the sake of my Job."_

_"For the sake of my job you can call me Mr. J."_

_"Mr. J, do you know why you sit before me today?"_

_"I thought that was your job, Cupcake."_

_"For proper analysis I must have you state why you believe you're here."_

_"Because I like it here. It feels a little bit like home. Get free meals, a roof over my head, and every now and then I can kill someone off just for the sake of being crazy."_

_"Do you enjoy killing people Mr. J?"_

_"That's like me asking you if you enjoy helping people. You get recognized for being a hero. I get recognized too, but I'm recognized for being insane."_

_"Do you have a motive for killing these people Mr. J?"_

_"If I tell you my motive I just might have to kill you."_

_"Should I take that as a threat?"_

_"You can take it as what ever you like, Sweetheart. It's your decision whether to trust me or not, but isn't that what got me here? People chose to trust me. Like I stated before, it's a personal choice."_

_What did you say, patient 4479? Have you suffered from any sort of mental illness?"_

_"I don't know. Isn't that your job to figure it out? To decide whether or not I supposedly suffer, your choice of words, from metal illness?"_

_"It is my job, but I took this job on with you as my patient because I was convinced that I would be able to reach out to you in a way that nobody else could."_

_"You think if you flaunt yourself around, that consists of making a change? That if you use your sexuality to force me to give you answers, maybe I just will?"_

_"Mr. J, I would prefer you kept this professional. And I prefer you call me Dr. Quinzell from now on."_

_"Ok, Doctor Quinzell, Why take this case on in the first place if you're afraid of me?"_

_"Who says I'm afraid of you?"_

_"Are you telling me you're not afraid of me?"_

_"I don't know Mr. J, Is that what I'm telling you?"_

_"Just like a doctor, or a female, however you look at it. Trying to manipulate the situation to prove your point and get your way."_

_"So, what have I really been diagnosed with doctor besides insanity? Of course there's no real proof of that yet either."_

_"Mr. J, do you think you're crazy?"_

_"That's the funny part, people who are crazy don't know that they're crazy, people who are said to be normal think they're a little crazy. It kind of balances it out. The crazy people don't know they're crazy, the sane think they might be crazy, but me? That's for you to figure out. Maybe I'm crazy... maybe this is who I am. I'm just a social outcast being frowned upon by all of Gotham... except for you of course and you don't even know it yet. We could start with Gotham, take over Wayne estates, possibly the world."_

_"Mr. J I have no time for your flattery."_

_"Then I guess we can say this interview is over now can't we?"_


End file.
